1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to toy rockets, and more particularly to a water rocket launch system for a plurality of water rocket toys.
2. Description of the Related Art
A water rocket is a type of model rocket using water as its reaction mass. The “pressure vessel” (i.e., the engine of the rocket) is a chamber which receives water held under pressure, and may be a finely machined vessel or, as is quite common in water rocketry, may be a used plastic soft drink bottle or the like. The water is forced out by a pressurized gas, typically compressed air. The pressure vessel, which is internal to the rocket, has a lower opening or nozzle for expelling the water. The pressure vessel is mostly filled with water and sealed. The vessel is then pressurized with a gas, typically air compressed from a bicycle pump, air compressor, pressurized air cylinder or the like, up to approximately 125 psi. Other gases, such as CO2 or nitrogen, may also be used. The water and gas are used in combination, with the gas providing a means to store potential energy, as it is easily compressed, and the water increasing the mass fraction and providing greater momentum when ejected from the rocket's nozzle.
The seal on the nozzle of the rocket is then released and rapid expulsion of water occurs at high speeds until the propellant has been used up and the air pressure inside the rocket drops to atmospheric pressure. There is a net force created on the rocket in accordance with Newton's third law. The expulsion of the water can cause the rocket to fly a considerable distance into the air.
Simple water rockets, however, do not provide a great deal of visual entertainment. Other than the plume of water that is generated as the rocket is thrust upward, there is little to engage the senses of observers. It would be desirable to provide a water rocket system providing a wide array of entertainment and sensory input. Thus, a water rocket launch system solving the aforementioned problems is desired.